


A is for Adventurous

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry jumps to the wrong conclusion without his memory, and three sometimes-friends roll with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Adventurous

Emma knew she needed to get creative with how she introduced Regina to Henry, but unfortunately nothing had come to mind. Regina left disappointed and Henry shooting her a few suspicious looks over the next few days, more-so when he came home to her, Regina, and Hook all pretending not to be plotting. She should have put more stock into those looks, but breaking the curse was at the forefront of her mind.

“You should invite Regina over for dinner.”

Emma only barely manages not to drop her coffee mug. “Yeah, you had fun with her showing you around?”

Henry shrugs, “Killian showed up to make sure we got ice-cream sundaes.”

Emma shakes her head, pointedly thinking ‘pirate’ very loudly. “I’m glad to hear that, I’ll see if she’s free tonight.”

“And maybe Killian could come too?”

Emma shoots him a look, but can’t think of any reason to exclude him. “Sure, the four of us will have a nice dinner.”

“Great! I’m going to level up my wizard.”

“Look out for the night elves.” 

"Mom, you know the dragons are way worse." 

Emma watches him game for a bit from the kitchen, but can’t for the life of her figure out what Henry’s scheming- and she’s fairly certain that there’s a scheme being hatched. She sends them both a text, saying Henry’s requesting their presence at dinner. They both respond within the minute, her phone chiming twice, and Henry is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

There’s definitely a scheme afoot. At least, Emma’s pretty sure it can’t be that bad.

Everything is going smoothly up until the food’s served and Henry starts to really talk.

“I know why you two have been hanging around here so often,” Henry states, and the blood drains from Emma’s face. Hook raises an eyebrow, and Regina pats her mouth primly with her napkin.

“And why is that Henry?” Regina asks.

“I’m not obtuse-”

“Someone’s been reading up,” Hook jokes, and is silenced by Regina and Emma’s looks.

“-I know you three are dating. It’s okay, it’s like Brandy’s parents, I don’t mind Mom.”

Regina chokes, and Emma kicks Hook under the table before he says anything related to the lascivious grin on his face.

“You’re sure you’re okay with it Henry?”

Henry nods, with a wide smile. “Of course, they make you happy right?”

Emma says, “yes,” before she realizes she’s talking. She knows it’s true, and the realization needs to wait for another time when things aren’t so cursed.

“Good. As long as I’m still in charge of the car’s radio?”

“Wouldn’t dream of takin’ that from you mate,” Hook says with a crooked grin.

Regina smiles playfully, “I’m sure your taste in music is much better than Killian’s.”

“Oi!” Killian exclaims as Henry laughs at his expense.

“It’s getting late, I better get to bed,” Henry says, a mischievous spark in his eyes. He’s upstairs after a round of goodbyes, and an awkward silence descends on the table.

Naturally, Hook breaks it; “Not quite what I imagined from your son, but-”

“Nuh-uh, Regina takes the fall for that.”

Regina sniffs, “I thought you of all people would appreciate your son being open minded.”

Hook looks even more delighted, and Emma offers a saccharine sweet smile, “Oh I really do. I’m all for awkward meetings between friends.”

Hook shrugs, “It’s not a bad cover until his memory’s back.”

The unspoken ‘if he gets it back’ makes Emma cringe, but Regina nods. “I agree, we should commit to it.”

Emma’s eyebrows shoot up, “How far exactly do you mean by ‘commit’?”

“I’m very committed,” Hook says, and Emma ignores the tingles jumping down her spine.

Regina crosses her arms tightly, lips pursed. “I suppose I can give up my lovely bed for here tonight. But in the future, my bedroom is far better equipt.”

“What.” Emma says, eyes wide. Her imagination is running in all the directions she was trying to avoid, and dammit, she’s going to blush at this rate.

Regina smirks a little, “Just to keep up appearances. Unless of course, you wanted to.”

Emma isn’t sure she’s going to survive the night, but she’s really, _really_ , looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! I'm still mid-s3 so no spoilers please. I do take prompts (and heh, will hopefully be doing 25 more ouat things) at my [tumblr](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
